


Got Her

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Dating, Exposing, Familial Relationship, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Multi, Pies, Surprises, lila gets whats comin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Joker heard that Mari is having trouble and has a plan to cheer her up.





	Got Her

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s another fic! I got inspired to do this by by a comment left on ‘War Zone’! I hope you guys enjoy this!!

“The Wayne’s just  _ adore _ me. They’ve been talking about having me visit soon, the youngest is especially fond of me! We were childhood friends after all!” Lila said flipping her hair while most of the class fawned around her.

A snort left Mari at that as she went over to Alix, Kim, Max, and Chloe. They all rolled their eyes at her. “Can’t believe they believe that. Anyone that knows the Wayne’s know Damian didn’t come in till he was ten,” Alix replied.

“Who knows,” Mari replied.

“If you ask me, they share only one brain cell!” Chloe said.

“Mom said it’s our turn with the brain cell,” Alix said which set off everyone to laugh. Alix smiled as she watched them laugh. Lila glared over at them as everyone looked over curiously. “How is Damian?” Alix asked once everyone calmed down a bit.

“He’s great! He says they’re planning on visiting! He just didn’t say when,” Mari replied and all her friends smiled, they knew Damian and his family were on a plane heading over right then to surprise Mari. “He said they were bringing someone too. He wouldn’t say though,” Mari continued thoughtfully. That, her friends didn’t know. Damian never mentioned bringing someone with that wasn’t a Wayne.

“How fun!” Chloe said and Mari beamed. They ate quickly and went back to the school to chat in the classroom.

“How’s Jon?” Mari asked and Chloe blushed.

“He’s good. He sent me a letter. It was sooo romantic!” Chloe said and her friends ‘aw’ed at that.

“That’s good. Are you guys planning on a visit soon?” Mari asked.

“Ya! He wants to visit this weekend!” Chloe said and Mari smiled at that.

“How fun!” Mari said as they entered the classroom.

“Damiboo said I should visit him this weekend!” Lila said as they entered and Mari and her friends groaned at that.

Mari was just glad Ms. Bustier came in and stopped Lila’s lie to start class. Class was over quickly for Mari as she and Chloe passed notes to each other talking about date ideas for when they next saw their boyfriends. Mari smiled as she talked to her friends.

“Angel,” a voice cut through and Mari gasped and looked over to see Damian in front of her.

“Dami!” Mari shouted and ran over and jumped to hug him. A laugh left Damian and he pulled her close. He kissed her softly when a cough came from his side. “Uncle Jack!” she greeted and Jack, aka Joker, smiled.

“Hey kiddo!” he greeted and she hugged him briefly before turning to her friends. They were all smirking.

“You knew Damian was coming!” she said and they laughed, nodding. They went over to the three and looked at Joker curiously.

“We didn’t know you had another Uncle,” Alix asked and Mari gave a nervous smile.

“He isn’t related to her,” Damian said and they looked over at him. “It’s like with Jagged, they both adore her and sorta just began saying she was their niece,” he said and they nodded understanding at that.

“Cool,” Alix replied. “Names Alix,” she greeted holding a hand out and Joker shook it.

“Chloe,” she greeted and quickly shook his hand next.

“Kim!” Kim greeted with a smile and shook his hand roughly.

“Max,” he greeted last and shook Joker’s hand after adjusting his glasses.

“Nice to meet you. Mari has told me a lot about you. I’m Jack,” he said smiling.

“How could you, girl!?” a voice shouted and at the school’s entrance stood Alya glaring. She stormed down the steps and stopped in front of Mari with her hands on her hips. “How could you steal Lila’s love!?” she demanded and Mari looked up at Damian who glared at both Alya then at Lila who had tears going down her cheeks. But he saw the deceit in her eyes.

“Oh, I don’t like you. Or you,” Joker said looking between Alya and Lila while Damian had an arm around Mari.

“I don’t know this Lila person personally. I only know of her from what my Angel has told me,” Damian started and Alya opened and closed her mouth a few times.

“She said you guys were childhood friends!” Alya said and Damian rolled his eyes as they turned icy.

“That’s impossible,” he replied with narrowed eyes. “I lived with my mother until I was ten. I never met my Father until my mother took me to live with him on my tenth birthday,” Damian said coldly and Alya turned to Lila with a confused look. “Now, I need to take Mari home, we need to catch up,” he said leading Mari away while her friends followed.

Chloe just stuck her tongue out at Alya and Lila before flipping hair and following behind. “So that’s what you’ve had to deal with?” Joker asked and Mari nodded.

“Ya. I’ve tried exposing her, but it hasn’t worked,” Mari said and Joker smirked. At his smirk, everyone looked confused. “What?”

“Ohhh. What if we pie her tomorrow!?” he asked excitedly and Mari just laughed.

“That would be fun but I don’t think that’ll help my situation,” Mari said.

“Maybe not, but it’d feel soo good!” Alix said and Mari shook her head.

“You guys can, but I can’t risk getting in trouble. Who knows what Ms. Bustier or Mr. Damocles will do if they hear the class president doing that,” Mari said wistfully and they nodded.

“Well, you can watch it!” Alix said and Mari laughed at that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari was walking with Chloe, chatting about last night. “How fun! Full family dinner!” Chloe said after Mari finished saying how Damian’s father and brothers ate with Mari’s family.

“It was interesting,” Mari agreed, Joker had fun teasing the brothers and a food fight almost erupted. She was lucky Alfred and her mama were so respected by Joker and the brothers. Or perhaps they were afraid. “But it was nice,” she agreed.

When they got closer they saw Lila flipping her hair. A groan left Mari at that. But the groan stopped midway when she saw Joker along with Alix and Kim creeping up behind her with pies. Chloe looked where Mari was looking and started laughing at that. They chucked their pies at Lila.

They all hit her some place. Joker got her face while Kim and Alix hit somewhere on her body. Lila screeched at that but only got hit with another round of pies. Mari finally couldn’t handle it and burst out laughing. All the students were watching this unfold while Joker high-fived her friends that helped. Lila screeched once more before glaring at Mari.

She stormed over to Mari with a murderous look. “You! You had them do this! I know it!” she shouted and Mari shook her head.

“I didn’t tell them to do this. They thought of it on their own. I just thought they were joking,” Mari replied with a smile. Lila wiped her face and flung pie onto the ground.

“Oh, your sure! It’s not because I got all of your friends to leave you!? Or how I got you in trouble!?” she demanded and gasps rang out as everyone heard her. Mari smirked as Alix high-fived Joker again with a smirk. What part of Lila’s face wasn’t covered in pie paled.

“The only thing I’m guilty of is not telling you that they might do this. Thanks for exposing yourself though! Now everyone knows your a liar and that you threatened and  _ bullied me _ !” she said and Lila turned to see all the students glaring at her.

A teacher soon came over with a student right behind them, apparently someone went to get one when it was revealed what happened. The teacher stopped temporarily when they saw Lila but shook it off. “Let’s go young lady. The principal has some words for you,” they replied gripping Lila’s arm tightly. They walked off, more like stormed off for the teacher, towards the principal's office.

Alix ran over with Kim and Joker right behind. “I can’t believe you did that,” Mari said laughing softly.

“Anything for you kid,” Joker said ruffling Mari’s hair. “Now, Brucie is probably waiting for me,” Joker said and left with Mari waving goodbye.

“I didn’t expect that to happen,” Alix with Kim nodding agreement.

“I would have just thought she’d get angry and storm off to get changed and cleaned,” Kim added.   
“Who cares! Lila finally got exposed! Now those idiots can see how wrong they were!” Chloe said and they nodded. The four then walked toward the school and past classmates that looked guilty. Max joined them when they passed him and he was snickering still over Lila’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so ya. I just had too after hearing that this should happen after I posted ‘War Zone’. I don’t fully remember who suggested it tho. But no matter, I hope you guys enjoyed watching Lila get pied!! -Love Willa <3<3<3


End file.
